


He Sets The City On Fire

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But really it's just Victor fanboying over Yuuri, Gen, M/M, Mentions of marriage, OH GOD IT'S CHEESY AGAIN, Victuuri is the ship, Yuri is just the son who puts up with his annoying dads, mentions of adoption, sorta songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Everybody knows he's a perfect tenAnd I'm hanging on tight til the whole thing ends'Cause Barcelona sky don't get much brighterHe sets, he sets the city on fire





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry on this one.
> 
> Song used is She Sets The City On Fire by Gavin DeGraw, I just changed the lyrics in the summary to match the setting.
> 
> Also, this is going to have English as the common language between Victor, Yurio, and Yuuri. I'm sure Victor and Yurio know some Japanese, the former more than the latter, and Yuuri knows some Russian (think about it, he's probably halfway fluent.) But it's probably not enough for them to have lengthy talks. So having English as all of their second language breaks that barrier.

He could stand there, watching Yuuri forever if given the chance.

The skater was doing lazy loops and twirls on the ice, a bright smile on his face and giving off a content air that was infectious. Victor sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms that rested on the barrier of the rink with a smile. There was no pressure, no tense air now that they had a short break in Hasetsu before the Grand Prix. They could take a few days to relax and just have fun.

Victor was doing just that. He had stayed in the hot springs with Yuuri until well past midnight. They had laughed and joked and Yuuri proved to his coach that should he ever quit skating, maybe he had a career in swimming.

Victor remembered the look in Yuuri's eyes the most. Even though they were on a mini vacation, there was still a bright blaze in them, rekindled after being able to get into the Grand Prix again. Victor had seen that blaze more and more as the weeks went by. It first appeared in his competition with Yurio. When Yuuri had shown the world just what he was capable of, when Yuuri had found his Eros again.

When Yuri had once again captured Victor wholly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the performance, even though his mind kept giving him images of that same skater wrapped around a pole, those arms wrapped around him like they were the air at the end, that body moving against his as Victor joined in the dancing. 

He saw that blaze then. It was happy, warm, like it could set the entire banquet hall in flames at any moment. It was what spurred Victor on to join the drunk skater in dancing once his dance-off with Yurio was over and Yuuri got off the pole. Chris was left to his fun, and Victor's fun was just beginning. It ended just as explosively, with Yuri grinding against him, begging Victor to be his coach.

But that flame in his eyes was still there, and it captured Victor, holding him hostage even as Yuuri's former coach finally appeared. He was red in the face and embarrassed about Yuuri's behavior. Victor waved him off, giving him a bright smile and saying how much fun he had dancing with Yuuri.

 

He saw how dull it had become when Yuuri skated his program. No, dull was not the right word. It had  _changed_. The fiery red had become a cooler green. It was subdued, but not dull. Victor hated it. The Yuuri he saw in the video was graceful, hardly missing a beat in Stay Close To Me, but it wasn't the Yuuri he saw before. It was not the Yuuri he fell for.

So he came to Hasetsu to coach Yuuri, expecting to find that same fire once they worked together. It wasn't the same. Green changed to blue, and while it was hotter, it still wasn't what Victor was expecting.

"Victor! Can you turn on the music? I want to try the jumps again."

Pulled out of his musings of fire and flames, Victor shook his head. "Of course!" He called back, hitting play on the sound system before going back to watching Yuuri.

The blue changed to a brighter blue in the first Free Program. Yuuri had grown determined, and Victor could do nothing but get swept up in the flames again. The faceplant against the wall had dulled the flame from what Victor saw, but there was a quick recovery and he smiled brightly at that.

The program needed changed. Yuuri was good with step sequences. He was grace personified when he was gliding along the ice. Yuuri belonged there, Victor thought, he belonged to the ice, to the music.

Yuuri  _created_ music when he was skating. The video Victor saw was silent, but watching Yuuri, he could hear the music in his head. There was no doubt others could too, Yuuri just had that effect. Just like fire, it could start as a small flame, but the slightest change and everything would be caught up in it's burning heat. That was what Yuuri needed, that one change.

Alcohol? Victor guessed that at first. It was what brought out Yuuri's Eros before. There were problems though, mainly if Yuuri could be trusted with blades while drunk. He got rid of that idea as quickly as it came.

Watching Yuuri now, Victor wondered if surprises were what spurred him to change. Ever since that kiss, he had seemed more relaxed. Victor was relaxed, that was for sure. The kiss had been everything and more to him. He had wanted to do it for so long, and after the China Free Skate seemed like the perfect time to do it. 

 

It was more than worth it to see the soft smile that Yuuri gave him. 

 

It wasn't enough to bring in a change though. It just brought a new flame, one between them that burned low. Like a lighter, and not a wildfire. It flickered but never went out. They could run their hand over it quickly without getting burned, but touching it would set them both off. They touched it once, healing the burn with slow, easy movements together that made the flame grow and cast gentle light on them once they were done.

No, there had to be something he could do to bring back the Yuuri he first met. The one who twirled around a pole as gracefully as he skated. The one who pulled him into a dance by the tie and left their lips so close that Victor could feel that confident smirk even though they weren't kissing. The one who laughed with him as they danced.

 

"Will you stop staring at him like that?!"

 

A shoe to the back had Victor huffing as he moved forward with the kick. Why had they brought Yurio with them again? Ah, right. Victor had made the comment of being a few legal documents short of them being his parents, hadn't he? And Yakov had taken that as an okay to send him with them after the Rostelecom Cup. At the rate they were going, he was tempted to get those documents...

"It's sickening." Yurio stood with his tongue sticking out in disgust. Unfortunately, the cat ears on his hood that he had yet to take off made the look simply adorable. "What are you even thinking about?"

"Yuuri's fire."

"Forget I asked." Yurio said quickly.

Victor laughed. "Oh come on, you remember how feisty he was."

"I'd rather not remember that." The younger Russian admitted. 

"You had fun in your dance-off." Victor pointed out. "I saw you laughing during it."

Yurio crossed his arms, looking away from Victor with a pout. "The little piggy lost! He cheated and was disqualified!"

"He gave up to pole dance with Chis-"

"I don't want to remember that!" Yurio groaned, covering his ears and cursing in Russian. "What does this have to do with fire?"

Victor looked back at Yuuri, who was readying himself to try the quadruple flip again. The execution was perfect, the landing made Victor wince. But Yuuri recovered, muttering something in Japanese under his breath. Victor laughed again as he recognized a few of the words. His Japanese was still at a beginner level, but he was learning quickly.

He had to learn quickly, he reminded himself as he reach into his pocket to touch the small box there.

"It has everything to do with fire." Victor murmured. "Yuuri  _is_ fire."

Yurio rolled his eyes. "Don't get burned you idiot." He muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

_Don't get burned._ No. Victor wasn't the one burning. He was the one having a heart attack.

Yuuri had beaten him to it, he knew that as soon as he saw the flame return in full. He raced ahead as they were walking through the Barcelona markets. And once Victor saw what had caught his eye, he knew he was gone.

Rings. A ring. Yuuri had bought a ring for Victor- a good luck charm, he had called it. 

Then why be so proper about it? Why treat it like a proposal?

"It's an engagement ring. We'll marry once he's won the gold medal."

Right. Because it had been a proposal. Yuuri had  _proposed to him._ He  _beat Victor to the proposal._

How had it happened? Victor was sure he was going to be the first to propose. He was going to do it before the Grand Prix, make all sorts of promises and confessions.

Then Yuuri beat him to it. He kept it simple, speaking of luck and underlying tones of love.

And Victor couldn't help but agree. If luck brought them together, then he would praise it. Love would keep them together, and he would remind Yuuri every chance he got of his love.

 

It was while walking back to their hotel that Victor really got to look at Yuuri, at his  _finance,_ and what he saw was beautiful.

Phichit had caught up with them, talking excitedly to Yuuri about the wedding that he  _knew was going to happen no matter who won._ Victor was sure that if Phichit had his way, he and Yuuri wouldn't have to lift a finger to plan the wedding.

Christophe was walking beside him now that Phichit had kidnapped Yuuri. "So, will there be a pole at the reception too?" He asked teasingly.

"No! No poles!" Yurio protested from behind them.

Victor looked from Chris, to Yurio, and finally back to Yuuri. And he felt himself falling all over again.

Yuuri was laughing, his right hand coming up to try and hide it. The streetlights caught the ring at just the right angle. It glistened and looked exactly like it belonged there. And it  _did_. It was Yuuri's engagement ring. The lights lit up more than just the ring though. With the clear sky, the gentle lights, Yuuri looked gorgeously bright.

He looked ready to set all of Barcelona on fire with his radiance. The lighter between them seemed so dim compared to how Yuuri looked in that moment.

Victor smiled softly, walking a bit quicker to catch up with Yuuri and catching his hand, twining their fingers together and pressing a light kiss to the back of it. Yuuri blushed brightly, stammering over what he had just been telling Phichit. The stammer turned into a protest as Phichit caught a picture of the two of them.

"Let him have his fun." Victor whispered. "Maybe we can skip a professional wedding photographer, let Phichit take all the photos?"

It was the first thing Victor had said about planning any wedding, and Yuuri's bush seemed to get deeper. "O-Ok. We can do that."

No, Victor wasn't burning. Yuuri's fire would never hurt him, no matter how many times he was set ablaze. The city may burn, but Victor would be comfortably warm by Yuuri's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this one doesn't live up to my first one's standards. I just really like writing Victor and his thoughts about Yuuri and sometimes his thoughts run away on their own to do their own thing without me knowing it.


End file.
